Just A Friend Working Title
by Mish-Chaos
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!!! As Nicolai teaches our heroes a thing or two, we learn a little something ourselves... If you can't understand something, tell me. Please R and R!!!
1. Default Chapter

JUST A FRIEND (A Cardcaptor Sakura fic) By Mephisto  
  
Night had fallen over Penguin Park. Sakura stared down at her battle costume made for her by Tomoyo. It was somehow different from the other ones, a bit more subdued. This time it was a flowing, pink robe, including a cream cord around the waist. It also included a pink cloak with a hood topped with rabbit ears. And with the Seal Cane in her hands, she looked like a female Grim Reaper. "Although I made a few changes to it, it's like the same thing I've seen for the past week," Said Tomoyo. "A guy in a robe and cloak, surveying the city." Kero-Chan seemed very silent, and even looked worried. "Please, in the name of all things sacred, let it not be it." "You too?" Syoran had made his entrance, and he too must have sensed something. "It's not logical. Could it be another Clow Card?" Kero-Chan was still hoping, praying, that it wasn't whatever he thought it might be. It happened suddenly, as the earth began to shake, splitting into small fissures. The strangest thing was, that the fissures were shaped as an unholy pentagram. A small black hole appeared above the fissures, slowly getting wider, taking shape. The shape was small and thin, even somewhat humanoid. The black shadow disappeared, as the thing was revealed. It was an imp-like thing, with scarlet mottled skin and slanted, glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth, clearly shown from the maniacal grin upon its face. It laughed diabolically, and the horrendous cackling filled the night air.  
  
Tears of rage sprung into Kero-Chan's eyes. "Kami-sama..." he said, voice trembling. "KAMI-SAMA!!!!" he screamed again, almost as terror inspiring as the imp things laughter. "Is it a Clow Card?" questioned Tomoyo. Kero-Chan hadn't gotten over the outburst yet. "Hit it. Hit it again and again and AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!" roared Kero, with such sorrow that it worried the children. "Okay then." said Sakura, who lengthened the Seal Cane and spoke the incantation to summon Fiery. The flaming elemental appeared, with a look of terror on its face, knowing it had to its job. The card spewed fire at the imp, who stood there, untouched, still laughing. The imp moved its hands, and spewed out a fire attack of its own, far more potent than its foes. It launched its fiery wrath at the children, scorching the hem of Tomoyo's dress. Syoran tried a lightning attack on the beast, which proved useless. The beast once again mimicked the technique to a greater extent, aiming once again at the powerless Tomoyo. "Stop!" called Kero still wracked with sorrow. "It won't work. The bastard keeps copying our attacks!" The imp was rather busy now; gather black energy in his hands creating a dark hole much like the one he stepped through. The demon cackled again, it's mission complete; the portal was ready. "NO!" Kero-Chan slumped to the ground, blinded by tears, babbling about doom and saviours.  
  
"STOP!!" came a new voice, an echoing, and powerful one that sounded youthful all at the same time. Everybody's heads turned to find the source of the voice. A robed figure swooped down. His clothing was a flowing, blue robe, including a black cord around the waist. It also included a blue cloak with a hood concealing his face. The cloak was fastened with a large brooch with a symbol familiar to Sakura. He held a katana (samurai long- sword) in his left hand, and took an offensive stance. "I'M TOO LATE!" he yelled above the demoniac din. "THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" he yelled. Sakura was too intrigued to be irritated that he stole one of her catchphrases. The Blue Shadow leaped to a great height, attempting to smash the sword down on the imp's head. It was a brave move, by both the Blue Shadow and the imp, as the imp grabbed the blade and swung the "saviour" in a great circle. He ended up smashing into the slide, struggling to recover. "Young lavender!" Blue Shadow called to Tomoyo, "Please bring yourself here." Tomoyo, singed and shocked, ran up to the Blue Shadow. Why me? And why the name Young Lavender? She wondered to herself as she kneeled down to the cloaked one. "Take this,' he said placing an object in her hand, and continuing. "If you are the one, you'll know what to do." It was a tiny piece of wood with an inscription on it. Suddenly, visions appeared in the young Tomoyo's head. It was one of a tall man with a long white beard, with a midnight blue cloak and a horned helm. Tomoyo noticed he had only one eye! The man spoke with a gruff, kind voice; "Don't be scared Tomoyo. I am Odin, Allfather, the Terrible One, creator of the worlds of Asgard, Midgard and Niflheim." It was clearly Odin, the supreme Norse god. "I am about to give you a great gift. Don't be scared young lavender. You'll know what to do." Those words again. Thought Tomoyo to herself. "Take the spear. Stop the Ragnarok (Norse Armageddon) of your world." Allfather began to fade away. Odin! Called out Tomoyo, but he had already gone. The vision ended.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes snapped open. She raised the piece of wood and screamed: GUNGINIR!!! The wood began to glow with a fierce light, and all around her appeared what seemed like countless Norse gods. Thor, Freyr, Frigga, Heimdall, Freyja, Sif, Idun, Baldur, Bragi, Modi, Magni and finally, Odin. Allfather gave a stern nod, and Tomoyo continued the words that had been unleashed in her head; WEAPON OF THE GOD'S, GUNGINIR, GIVE ME THE WRATH OF ALLFATHER'S SPEAR! UNLEASH!!!! The glowing wood soon lengthened, and took a new form. It became a gorgeous spear, pulsating with power from the fine wooden handle down to the steel tip, the fate of the foe. The young lavender took an offensive stance, right next to the Blue Shadow, ready to fight. Sakura, Kero and Syoran were gob-smacked. "But how?" Asked Sakura, eyes wide with shock. "How did she summon the powers of the Norse Pantheon and the worlds greatest spear?" Kero only chose to answer with; "We have a new magic-user in Tomeoda."  
  
Blue Shadow smiled at Tomoyo from behind the cerulean hood. "So you were the right one, Young Lavender." Said he, glancing at Gunginir, and Tomoyo's billowing saffron trench coat. She looked quite formidable, and every inch a saviour. "Let's try a double attack. Extra force for extra damage!" Said the Blue Shadow to the holder of Gunginir. Tomoyo nodded, and as if they were one person, they leapt into the air at the same time and swept their weapons in a pincer like motion at the demon. "Jump!" shrieked the demon in a high-pitched voice. He then leapt to such an enormous height, one would think Sakura had summoned Jump. The pincer attack failed, as their weapons ended up clashing. The pair dropped to the ground, Tomoyo on one knee, still suffering the effects of electrocution. Then, an idea hit Tomoyo. She and the blue one could pull it off if he could withstand the demon's torment long enough. "Shadow!" gasped Tomoyo, trying hard to stand. The Blue Shadow stretched a hand out from underneath the robes. The hand didn't look old, and Tomoyo had a look at Li- Kun's hand, near the same. "I need you to hold that thing at bay. Keep it busy long enough so I can get a clear shot at it." Tomoyo balanced Gunginir gracefully on her hand, using her free hand to dab at her face with her beret. Blue Shadow looked intrigued from beneath the cloak. Gunginir certainly has had a powerful effect on Young Lavender. After studying these people for a week, I came to the conclusion that Young Lavender wasn't suited for the rough and violent powers of Allfather. But the Black Seal wouldn't have struck her if he didn't see a threat in her. So she is definitely the one to stop the Black Seal. If Allfather wills it so, who am I to say no? "What's a little pain to stop me?" asked the Blue Shadow, drawing the katana to an offensive position. Then unexpectedly, Blue Shadow screamed an unearthly battle cry, and lunged at the imp creature with such force he had no time to counter. It was a direct gash in the side, and the demon's lifeblood flecked Blue Shadow's robes. Eventually, the two were grappling hand for hand, struggling for their lives. All the time, Blue Shadow muttered the same chant; "Veni veni venias, Ne mori fascias."(Latin- English translation: Come come O come, don't let me die.) Tomoyo knew she had to act fast.  
  
Sakura was still in a phase of shock. "This is odd. Blue Shadow can do physical harm to the imp. He can't be a Clown Card!" Kero-Chan looked like he wanted to explain, but was still too upset to speak. Li-Kun looked outraged. "How come we can't harm it, yet she gets a whole religion and an enormous magical spear on her side?!" Sakura put her fists on her hips indignantly, yelling "Don't say that! Every time we've been battling the cards she's been there, offering everything she can, even if she had no magical powers! So think twice before you insult her!" Syoran stared at the pink robed Clow Mistress, keeping his mouth shut. Tomoyo closed her eyes, muttering the old words known only to Allfather. Clouds of unknown origin very quickly covered Penguin Park. The clouds soon turned black as midnight, rumbling their tenor song of destruction. Tomoyo's eyes seemed to reflect the scene entirely, and her aim was true. Gunginir was raised, as a silver light surrounded her feet, as lightning cackled overhead from the haze. "Sakura!" called Tomoyo to her friend, watching in total awe of her friend. "Get Blue Shadow out of there!" Sakura nodded, as she ran as swiftly as she could over to the struggling pair, grabbing Blue Shadow forcefully and summoning Jump, which quickly escorted the pair to safety. Tomoyo was ready for her attack. TERRIBLE ONE! GUIDE MY HAND IN MY STRIKE AGAINST MY FOE!! Tomoyo threw Gunginir there and then. Time seemed to stand still for the spear, as silver light streaked from its tail, made even more evident by the flashing lightning, bursting from the clouds. The spear struck the demon, in an explosion of whirling silver and black, as a horrendous fountain of blood flowed from the demon's chest, where the spear had made its home. The demon shrieked audibly, as the lights took over its body. "It's too late now, fools!" Shouted the demon, almost completely gone to the strange powers. "Loki shall come, and so shall the Ragnorok!" it was then that the imp disappeared in the light, and he was gone. Tomoyo fell to the ground, exhausted, wracked with pain and stressed beyond belief, and burst into tears. Blue Shadow gazed at where the imp once was, and said to himself knowingly; "Gunginir never misses." Blue Shadow walked over to Tomoyo's limp body, grabbed her tight, and lifted her over his robed shoulder. Tomoyo's eyes snapped open, and as she looked at the hooded face, which seemed to not have a face underneath, she yelped and pulled off the cloak. "YOU?!" yelled Sakura at the unmasked Blue Shadow, who had a look of surprise which was quite clear now his face was visible.  
  
It was unreal. His hair: long, flowing and silver, coming right down to the upper regions of his back. His eyes were a deep, blood red, both eerie and beautiful at the same time. They seemed to contain the whole universe within them, with crystalline knowledge within. His skin was fair, but not too pale, and a small smile was spreading across his face. "So it was you all along!" said Sakura with triumph. "I knew I recognised the brooch on your cloak!" He began to speak, "Yes, it is me, little blossom. You are most observant of my family symbol brooch, which I carry always." His voice was indeed different from that of the Blue Shadow's, it was far more gentle, and very kind. Sakura's mind went back to a week ago, at the beginning of class.  
  
"Kononanichi-wa class!" called Terada-Sensai to the class of bored looking eleven year olds. "Now today we have a brand new student joining us. Apparently he's from Iceland, and I want you to all make him feel welcome." Sakura looked bored also. Big deal, she wondered. A new student. Does it matter? The new student walked in through the door, his eyes surveying the class shyly. He looked strange in the school uniform, and it certainly didn't suit the boy. On the middle of his shirt was a large brooch, containing a symbol composed of lines, creating a glorious whole. Terada warmly shook the boy's hand, and placed a piece of chalk in it. The boy began to write his name on the blackboard, very neatly. He stepped aside, and gestured to his work. "My name is Nicolai Orion Vanaheim. I don't care what you call me. A name is a name. I hope that we can all get along and enjoy our lives together, but most ambitous goals are hard to achieve. Now do you have any questions about myself or my past?" A boy put up his hand and said loudly, with a hope to embarrass the new child. "Yo, how old are you, cause your hair is gray!" Nicolai frowned, and said his reply monotonously; "For starters, my hair is silver. Are you colour-blind or haven't you learnt about colours yet? And I'm eleven, just like the rest of you. Anybody here not interested in insulting me?"  
  
"A few hands went down, not wanting to have their insults countered as fiercely as that." Yamazaki's hand went up into the air and he put his question to the young Vanaheim. "Is Iceland full of ice?" he asked, grinning. Nicolai grinned back, smiling warmly. "This is a common question. It is actually Greenland that is full of ice, and Iceland that is full of 'green.'" The class giggled, as more questions were put toward him. Eventually, Li-Kun put up hand up and asked; "what religion do you follow?" Nicolai's red eyes misted over. "I follow the traditional beliefs of the Scandinavian Pantheon. I worship the gods of Asgard, floating above the world of man, Midgard." A lot of the class save for Sakura, Tomoyo and Syoran burst out laughing. Pantheon? Midgard? Asgard? What a joke! The crimson eyes surveyed the class with disgust. "I don't question your beliefs, so don't question mine! When you're finished, I shall take my seat!" The class finally shut up, feeling slightly guilty. Terada looked at the unusual boy, realizing that dealing with him would make his job much harder. "Alright then Nicolai, let's find you a spot. You can sit with." Sensai covered his eyes, and jabbed a finger at a random spot. "Nicolai, your seat for the present shall be with Ms Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
It was recess time, and Nicolai was wandering around the school like a decapitated chicken. (Pardon the expression. ^_^) He noticed some boys kicking a black and white ball to each other. "Vanaheim!" called out a boy, the same boy who had asked about his beliefs. "Wanna play some soccer? (Football to some people, but bear with me! ^_^") Nicolai looked confused. "What is soccer?" He called out to the boys in the field. "Let me explain." Said the boy, running over to Nicolai, sitting him down. "You're a good kid Nicolai, and it's nice to meet you. My name is Syoran." (Note: If you've seen Nike's World Cup advertisement, and/or heard Elvis' song remixed by JXL, you might get the joke. Good luck if you haven't!) After a little while, Nicolai picked up the concept of soccer and was ready to play. Li-Kun chose Nicolai for his team, and the game was off. Syoran booted the ball to Nicolai, who bellowed fearsomely, and charged down the field like a Viking warrior. Between he and Li-Kun, the team scored a crushing victory of 5 to 1. The opposition, led by Touji, the kid who laughed at Nicolai's hair in class, wanted a rematch, and put his face right up to Li and Nicolai's. "And this time, it's first to a hundred." He growled, baring his teeth. Syoran kept his pride, imitating Touji's action, and replied. "Fine then. 4pm, this afternoon." Nicolai chose to finish; "A little less conversation, a little more action, no?" Terada-Sensai, who was watching from the staffroom sighed and took two Asprin from the table. That kid sure knew how to make waves.  
  
Everyone was there. Both teams were there, told to put on clothes of certain colours. Touji's team decked out in red, Nicolai and Li's team garbed in blue and green. All the cheerleaders were there, calling for the team of their choice. Sakura naturally chose Li's team to cheer for. Tomoyo was there too, with her cameras ready to go, and to film the pair in action. Touya and Yukito were there too, much to both Sakura's delight and dismay. Touya had said to Yukito earlier that day; "First to one hundred? Huh, that's something I've got to see!" Even the teachers had turned up to stop things going uncivil, although they too wanted to see the bold challenge.  
  
And the game was off. Syoran booted the ball to Nicolai, who bellowed fearsomely, and charged down the field like a Viking warrior. (Déjà vu. ^_^) Kick for block, tackle for save. The game went on and on and on. The cheerleaders eventually gave up, but Sakura watched attentively, gazing at the boys, smiling. Tomoyo was in a fantasy land, taking pictures of all the excellent shots. SLAM!! Li-Kun had just executed a perfect bicycle kick, slamming past Yamazaki, the goalkeeper. Nicolai, overjoyed, executed a few backflips across the field, yelling in Scandinavian. Touji folded his arms across his chest jealously muttering, "What does he think he is, a Brazilian?" Syoran jumped beside Touji, laughing; "Nope. He thinks he's an Icelander!" It was 6.30. The game had gone on for 2.5 hours, an enormous amount of time for a primary school game. Almost all of the kids had fallen asleep, exhausted from the seemingly endless match. The only players left awake were Nicolai, Touji and Syoran, who were still very, very tired. "That's it!" screamed Touji, exhausted and angry. "I concede! I can't stand it anymore!" he then crumpled to the grass, fast asleep. A cheer came from the students and the other spectators. Touji had given up, and the score was in Li and Nicolai's favour. 46-21, an incredible victory, and an incredible game indeed.  
  
Nicolai walked over to the only lively cheerleader left. He smiled, and she frowned back. She said her name was Sakura Kinomoto, and that she was Tomoyo's friend. Sakura watched Nicolai's eyes mist over at the mention of the name. She ignored it. "I sense a great power in you, little blossom," said Nicolai, who knew the meaning of Sakura, which was cherry blossom. "I also sense a great meeting coming your way." Sakura became nervous. He couldn't know, could he? "I.I.I don't know what you're talking about!" Nicolai smiled. She had something to hide, and he knew what. "You should be going home for rest, Nicolai!" she continued. Nicolai bent his head down. "I don't have one to go to." "And that's where we come in!" said another voice. It was Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's dad. "I offered to house Nicolai until he turns 18. He'll be a joy to have around the house." Sakura gulped. Seven years? And another person to hide from.Touya walked up to the three of them. "Hey dad. Hey kaijuu. Who's the silver squirt?" Sakua replied; "Nobody. He's just a friend." Fujitaka explained the details. END FLASHBACK.  
  
Just a friend. Nobody had called him a friend. Nobody. Then where was nobody now? He laughed inwardly. They remain ignorant of who I am, and all for the better. So, Sakura may dislike him, but it didn't matter. It's only seven years.  
  
Sakura was shocked. "Him?! I had enough trouble with Syoran, but at least I didn't live with him!" Nicolai smiled. "I'm not here to provide you with rivalry. I'm here to warn you of an evil most potent. Here's the story, a story that Keroberos over there is familiar with."  
  
"Long ago, during the heyday of Clow Reed, something most strange happened. He went mad. The brilliant Clow Reed reduced to a crazed shadow of his former self. This madness, this chaos, this strife, was perfect for the master of mischief, the sheik of strife, the crown prince of chaos, Loki. He came and took Clow over. It was horrible. He was dominant and cruel to Clow Reed. Finally, Allfather and his gods found Loki. They wanted payback for the twisted murder of Baldur, one of Odin's sons. With the help of Kvasir, Midgard's wisest man who was created from the spittle of all the gods, they sealed Loki within the darkness of the realms of Pandemonium. The Black Seal was an intelligent creature, with knowledge of all of Clow's magical powers. It was meant to guard Loki forever in the still darkness, but Loki had other ideas. The Black Seal was corrupted by Loki, and aspired to release Loki right to this very day. That demon was the Black Seal, and he has now released Loki into the world of man, who is ready to wreak havoc again. It was prophesised that when Loki was released, the end of the world, the Ragnorok, would come. I came to stop the Black Seal, but I was clearly too late."  
  
Nicolai stopped for breath. "Loki shall arrive in nine days. Nine is the most significant number in the Norse Myths. You sensed this because Loki had attacked Clow and has gained knowledge of his powers, and you are linked to him. I will do all that is in my power to stop him, but I will need your help and your friendship to conquer him. Please help, for the sake of the nine worlds depends on it." Tomoyo walked over to Nicolai and stood beside him. "I wish to live. So I support Nicolai." Li-Kun immediately walked over to Nicolai, saying "This is the Ragnorok we're talking about. And under Nicolai, I want to learn and grow." Kero-Chan silently floated over to Nicolai's side. "He called me Keroberos." He simply said. Sakura was torn. Who was Nicolai? Could he be trusted? She snapped out of it. He saved us! He wants to save us again! He's as good as my brother now he lives with me! She walked over to Nicolai, placing a hand on his shoulder, saying kindly; "Thanks for being 'just a friend.'" Nicolai smiled. "Just a friend."  
  
THE END!  
  
SPECIAL NOTES: Pantheon: Group of gods. Asgard: The Realm of the Gods. This is where Allfather lives, along with the other gods and bright elves. Midgard: The realm of men. Gods, Giants, dwarves and dark elves live here. Lies below Asgard. Nifelheim: The realm of the dead. Lies below Midgard. Kvasir: When the two clans of gods, the Aesir of the land Gladsheim and the Vanir of land Vanaheim (sound familiar?) made peace after a long war between the two, they all spat in a big jar and made a man from the spit, to make sure nobody forgot their friendship pact. He was Kvasir, the wisest man in the world. In the myths, Kvasir was killed by two dwarves who made a magical Mead of Poetry from his blood. He'll be more significant later! Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp, Kodansha and Nelvana (yuck) does. The Norse Myths aren't my creation, they're a religion for goodness sake! You get the idea, just don't sue. ^_^" But Touji and Nicolai are mine. MINE!!! Bwahahaha!!!! koff koff sigh. 


	2. Preperations

PREPERATIONS (A Cardcaptor Sakura fic) By Mish-Chaos  
  
Haha! I am back from the dead and I have written a second chapter. Please, I beg of you, read and review! I would like to get a total of 5 before I send the next chapter out. It will be a doozy, trust me. ^_^ Well, here's the feature presentation!  
"Whaaa?" yelled Sakura across the table after she finished read the papers. They were neatly written, and didn't seem like anything worthy to worry about. However, what was contained made Sakura groan audibly. She was in her room, sitting at a large, round table filled with a small group of people. To her left sat Tomoyo, recent bearer of the powers known to the Norse All-father, Odin. She glanced at the papers and her eyes widened slightly. To her right was Syaoran, who didn't react much, he was used to the thing. Kero-Chan buzzed about, checking the papers as well. At the opposite was the writer of the papers; an eleven-year-old battle-mage from Scandinavia named Nicolai, who looked at Sakura, eyes rolling. "Look, it's only for nine days. Just a few simple training courses." he began, in hope of calming Sakura down. "SIMPLE!" She screamed in reply, her finger jabbing violently at the papers. "STEALTH? STAVES COMBAT? MEDITATION? DISCIPLINE TRAINING? THIS IS SERIOUS STUFF, HALF OF WHICH I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Nicolai sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. "Let me put it this way, Sakura-Chan. Loki strikes Midgard in nine days. If you would rather sit on your hands and watch as the Ragnorok happens and the entire world sink to the sea during an apocalyptic bloodbath, you may stay here. But I however, shall be fighting, and I'm sure your friends shall too." Sakura was once again facing a group of people gazing at her a wondering the same thing as before; "Why doesn't she trust Nicolai?" Sakura snatched the papers and grabbed a dictionary from the bed. "Just let me figure out what the heck stealth is and I'll get started."  
  
PART I: SYAORAN'S TRAINING.  
  
Dawn broke on the first day of the countdown. Syaoran was already at the deserted fighters gym, dressed in tight fitting green clothes, twirling his sword. He was ready for whatever Vanaheim could give to him. Nicolai walked in, wearing tight, black clothing, carrying a large pack. "Sorry you got the first morning shift, but it had to be one of you three." Said Nicolai to his friend, while digging into the pack, pulling out a few things. "No sweat" said Syaoran carelessly. After all, he was used to this sort of thing. "Straight to it Li," started Nicolai, who was tying his silver hair up, which looked slightly strange. "Let's see your Ancestral Sword." Li slapped the weapon into Nicolai's hand. It was of marvellous craftsmanship, with a forged steel blade that was certainly commendable. The handle was rather ornate, which was green and rune chased, the Chinese symbols being black. This blade was certainly no showpiece though. It was the weapon of a true battle-mage, humming with powers beyond comprehension of a normal being. "And your sword has no name?" Nicolai asked quietly. "Why should it? It's a tool, not a person!" retorted Syaoran, who held his hand out for the blade. Nicolai slapped the sword into his hand, and took a mighty backwards leap to gain ten metres distance from him, drawing his own sword in mid-air. "Training starts now!" he called out to Syaoran, and began a charge towards him.  
  
It was awesome. Steel clashing on steel, horizontal sweeps, downward chops, thrusts, parries, aerial strikes, slices, attack on attack on attack. The two locked swords in the middle of the floor, using the time to taunt each other. "Had enough?" growled Syaoran, his brown eyes flashing. Nicolai smiled, and vanished into thin air. Syaoran had little time to wonder where the heck his teacher went, until the flat side of a katana was felt hard on his back. Nicolai bent over to help Syaoran up, hair waving like silver corn. Syaoran finally got his breath back, and his temper. "Aaak! What the heck was that?" Nicolai dusted his friend down before answering; "An illusion. This is one of Loki's favourite tricks, along with shape shifting, summoning and using Clow's powers. Loki doesn't follow rules, and is highly unpredictable. I'm sorry I did that to you, but I think I got my point across." Li-Kun nodded, and went for another speedy attack, aiming for Nicolai's face. But Nicolai countered the blade and pushed Syaoran to the floor while he was off balance. "Hmmm.." Nicolai continued as he picked his student up off the ground, "Again?"  
  
Eventually Syaoran was taught more things about the sword: new techniques, illusion projection, and combination attacks.  
  
"Now let's cover summoning the elements" Nicolai said to his student some time later. Syaoran was slightly confused. "But can't I do that already?" he questioned his teacher. Nicolai's red irises glinted slightly. "Yes, but let's see you channel that through your sword!" Nicolai drew his sword and focused all his energy, all his spirit and all his knowledge, into the sword. He felt the power of water running through his veins. Li-kun watched cautiously, and noticed Nicolai's sword blade had turned blue. Nicolai leapt into the air in another one of his amazing moon jumps and yelled "WATER!" and launched himself towards a striking bag. His blade hit the bag, which began to split, but that was not all. A torrent of water gushed from the sword, swirling in a violent spiral of destruction. The durable bag was slashed to ribbons. Nicolai twirled the sword a little, and sheathed it. "Of course the attack energies can be summoned up to about, hmmm. twenty times faster?" Syaoran struggled to keep his jaw from dropping.  
  
Eventually Syaoran learnt how to channel water energies through his sword, as well as the other elements. He could do it even better then Nicolai.  
  
It was the evening of the eighth night, and Syaoran's training was finished. His sword skills were great, and his spell powers were excellent. Nicolai had dressed in his battle robe, and had decked his face out in black and blue stripes of dye. Along with his hair and eyes, Li-kun briefly wondered if Nicolai were a demon himself. "Let's see your Ancestral Blade again." Syaoran handed the sword to Nicolai. He examined the fine sword again, feeling it energies, unlike anything ever felt. He suddenly knew why. He grabbed his own sword and started scratching something into Li's sword blade. Nicolai handed the sword back to Syaoran. He looked at the neat inscription, written in Scandinavian. "What does it say? What is the name of my sword?" Nicolai gazed at his friend with his red eyes and chose one word to answer with: "Clow." Li-kun was overcome. Clow? Why this name? Am I worthy of it? Does Nicolai have a name for his sword? When Syaoran put this question toward Nicolai, his eyes misted over with memories. "My sword has a name, yes. Its name? Its name is Heimdall.  
  
Heimdall. Old friend, old master. Long have I known you. Long have I admired your powers, your lawfulness, your iron will. Long have I desired to be you and be what you are. My sword Heimdall, is your sword.  
  
PART TWO: TOMOYO'S TRAINING.  
  
School had ended for the day, and Tomoyo was told to walk to the old fighting gym for the first day of her training. She opened the creaking door and slipped inside. Equipment was set up, and on a bench and small table, she found Nicolai, with an afternoon tea for two set up. He was wearing his black training gear, with his hair in a weird ponytail. "Greetings Young Lavender!" he called to Tomoyo, and beckoned to her to come and sit with him. "Tea is here if you wish to eat," said Nicolai, who was looking at the floor. Tomoyo smiled gently at him, but instead stood behind him. "Here, let me fix your hair for you," she said to the battle mage, who took the ponytail out, and ran her soft fingers through Nicolai's flowing hair. "There, you look much nicer now!" she continued, and then sat down. Nicolai looked up, with a hand concealing his face; he was blushing like mad. "Errm. first of all.ahem.you are clearly chosen by Allfather to bear his near infinite powers. As a matter of fact, you could say the gods are hidden within us all. Syaoran clearly has the spirit of Thor, (God of Thunder) a strong attitude, but firm, loyal and strong. Sakura seems to be like Sif, the goddess of novice warriors. She is beautiful and kind, loyal and strong. Ironically enough, Sif is the wife of Thor." Tomoyo lowered her head and stared at the floor sorrowfully. Nicolai could have kicked himself for what he just said. You foolish twit! You know what she wishes, and the tragedy that is her mind! Nicolai put a comforting arm around Tomoyo's shoulder, and gave a gentle smile. "Well, you may change in the locker rooms. Don't worry, I won't peek."  
  
"Now Tomoyo, let's go over spear tactics. Spears are the ultimate in versatile weaponry, for they can thrust, slash, parry and be thrown. When Odin enters your soul, your skills are multiplied. So if we train now, you'll be even more powerful when you unleash Odin. And by the way, if you want to use Gunginir, just say it's name, don't complete the incantation." Tomoyo took it in, looking at him with those dark eyes of hers. Nicolai pulled a homemade spear from his bag and started duelling with Tomoyo. The two spears collided with each other in their own separate, swift movements, and suddenly. Crack! Nicolai fell hard to the ground, clutching a pulsing head. Tomoyo had brought Gunginir around and rang it on the boy's head. Nicolai stared up at the sweet girl who had skilfully decked him, who helped her up. "By Thor, who's teaching who?" questioned Nicolai to his student, who was examining his head in a motherly fashion. Tomoyo smiled apologetically, picking up the makeshift spear and handing it to her odd 'Sensei.' "Your potential is certainly there, I'll have to take you through the motions and basic skills." He threw his silvery sheet of hair back and prepared for another migraine.  
  
Nicolai did manage to teach Tomoyo decent spear skills, and for some reason beyond both their understanding, didn't suffer internal haemorrhaging in his brain. Tomoyo thinks it's thanks to the hair.  
  
"Next, we shall tie back our links to our Great Gods, and draw from their power and strength through intense meditation," Nicolai told Tomoyo during the next part of the lesson. Nicolai stepped away to reveal a clean pink mattress and pillow on the floor. "At this level of training, you're going to need something soft to lie on," continued Nicolai as he lay Tomoyo down on the mattress. "I'll admit this not of my culture, but Allfather has advised it," he finished, lying down on the wooden floor, looking much like a sea star.  
  
Close your eyes, Tomoyo, and you shall see me. Embrace me. Embrace the Allfather. Odin? Yes. You've achieved a state of absolute harmony with yourself and I. It is as if I were with you in the realm of Midgard. What do you ask of me, Allfather? I come to ask you to bring forth all that you have, all that you are. I ask you to never lose what you are to what I am, for when the lamb and the wolf meet, there shall be tragedy. What do you mean? Odin's visage evaporated and in its place appeared a ghastly image from within her memory. A flying spear hurtling through clouds black as midnight, the godly thunder rumbling its tenor song of destruction. The spear strikes a silhouetted target, which was once a dark grey, dead in its twisted centre. A red substance seemed to creep from the thing, spreading like a vile plague. Blood. She'd had killed something. Slain something and didn't even break a sweat.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!!! Oh my god oh my god oh my god what have I done I've killed something I'm an inhuman monster oh my god!!! AHHHHH!!!! I'm a beast a creature Kami-sama what am I what am I what am I!!!!!" Nicolai had snapped from an extremely deep meditation to Tomoyo's screams. He shook his head, his scarlet eyes filled with pity and worry. "What are you?" he whispered to himself, "You are Odin."  
  
PART THREE: SAKURA'S TRAINING.  
  
Sakura entered the gym, wearing a battle costume created by Tomoyo. With the Key of Clow dangling from her neck, she looked quite formidable. From behind her came a cold chill, as if something had sped fast. Sakura's head wheeled around, eyes narrowed, curious of what caused the odd sensation. Sure enough, in front of her was her foster-brother Nicolai, smiling. Sakura put a fist on her hip, tilting her head inquisitively. "Was there a purpose behind that, Nicolai?" she asked grinning at the slim boy in tight, black clothing.  
  
"Yes, it was totally necessary," came the reply as he fumbled about in his bag of gear. "It demonstrated the effectiveness of speed, stealth and putting an opponents fears to work against them," he continued, pulling from the large bag several black pieces of linen. "Step one of your training Sakura-Chan," explained the boy, beckoning for his pretty foster sister to blindfold him with all the pieces. "This is how it shall work. On the gym floor I've drawn a chalk path for you to follow. You must follow the whole track and hit me with your staff as I stand at the end. And remember," concluded Nicolai pointing to the bandaged eyes, "If I can't hear you, I can't see you." As Sakura walked to the end of the track, she briefly wondered why Nicolai had a whip in his left hand.  
  
Sakura started to run the track, unsure of what Nicolai meant, but willing to reach the end. Halfway down the track, Sakura was wondering what was so hard about this course when. CRACK! Sakura had to stop very suddenly to avoid being smacked with a whip that had snapped its way over from the end of the track to right in front of her. Nicolai sighed from underneath the blindfolds, calling to his student: "I'll say it again: If I can't hear you, I can't see you. Although you can move very fast, you made about as much noise as a white elephant. You can also wipe that frown off your face, it was a figure of speech."  
  
Sakura was a little worried how he knew she frowned at the comment, despite having several linen cloths on his eyes. "You'll have to try again. You will also have to sacrifice speed for silence. Soon you'll be able to move swiftly and with the silence of a ghost." Sakura sighed and jogged back to the beginning of the track, a frown creasing her brow. I can do this. I can move with the silence of a ghost. I have total control.  
  
Sakura started again, tiptoeing through the track not making a sound. She made no sound, and seemed to be able walk past undetected. She crept up on Nicolai and, slowly raised her staff and brought it down on Nicolai's head, accidentally a little harder than necessary. She raised a hand to her mouth in surprise, as the young child was sent to the floor. Once again, it seems that the silver sheet of hair saved him from further pain. "Well done Sakura, that task was accomplished quite well. We shall elaborate on what you have learnt." Sakura beamed with pride at the compliment. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, she thought to herself. Nevertheless, I must view him with suspicion.  
  
She is suspicious of me. She should be. After all, she is playing a new game. This is a game for the Gods, and when it comes down to it, It shall be the mortals that will shed the most blood.  
  
SPECIAL NOTES: This chapter has taken a long time to write, not because of its length or its difficulty to write, but out of my own laziness. For this I apologise deeply. I would put a disclaimer here, stating that I don't own CCS and that CLAMP, Kodansha and Nelvana do, I don't think I should have to do it again. Do'h! Next up in this little saga: ENTER LOKI! 


End file.
